Navigation and location technologies, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) may support numerous services such as routing a user to a destination. GPS systems operate by determining the position of a receiver or transmitter relative to a remote transmitter/receiver having a known location. For accuracy, navigation and location identification systems typically require that the navigation device be able to communicate with a minimum of three remote transmitters/receivers. In the case of GPS, a direct line of sight is also necessary.